Internal combustion engines are supplied with a mixture of air and fuel for combustion within the engine that generates mechanical power. To maximize the power generated by this combustion process, the engine is often equipped with a turbocharged air induction system.
A turbocharged air induction system includes a turbocharger having a turbine that uses exhaust from the engine to compress air flowing into the engine, thereby forcing more air into a combustion chamber of the engine than a naturally aspirated engine could otherwise draw into the combustion chamber. This increased supply of air allows for increased fuelling, resulting in an increased engine power output.
In conventional turbochargers, engine oil is provided to lubricate and cool bearings in the bearing housing that rotatably support a turbocharger shaft that transfers power from the turbine to the compressor. It is desirable to avoid leaking of engine oil from the bearing housing into the operating cavities of the turbine and compressor, both during engine operation and also after engine shutdown. It is also desirable to promote the balanced flow of oil over and through the various components of the turbine.